


and then ask for more

by musicforswimming



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie does some improv while on a job. Eliot -- well, he's her co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then ask for more

The idea was that Eliot would be a stranger, someone to watch her back at the party in general and, specifically, flirt just enough to make the mark, a man called Arrington, jealous. Reportedly the latter goal wouldn't require a lot of work, and Sophie had studied him long enough to know that it definitely wouldn't, but Nate had -- to put it bluntly -- pissed her off rather spectacularly this morning, and so she was feeling more vindictive than usual. Taking it out on Arrington wasn't really fair, of course, and taking it out on poor Eliot even less so, but she'd not had a great many opportunities for anything else of the sort.

So it was that Arrington had to see her not only smile back at Eliot, but cast a particularly smoldering look over her shoulder and draw him after her towards the staircase.

They were well into it when Arrington found them. His hand had crept around from the top of her thigh to the inside of it, his fingers trailing lightly enough to make her shiver and upwards, ever upwards. "Have you ever considered acting?" she asked him, though it came out barely a sigh at that point, because his breath was warm on her throat, and she would swear his teeth even closed briefly on her ear.

He laughed at that, and she felt herself shiver. But Sophie was, above all else, a master of her surroundings, and she wouldn't give up control of the scene quite so easily as that. "You really ought to," she managed, and, determined now that she would give as good as she got, worked his shirt free and slid her hand underneath, across that impressive range of his stomach.

"Sophie?" Nate's voice came in her ear, that far-too-casual tone that meant he was working very hard not to start screaming. "Sophie, Eliot, I'd love it if one of you told me what you're doing here."

"We're making it convincing, Nate," she said, and then, just to add to the effect a bit, let the tiniest little groan escape her as Eliot ran a finger -- more delicately than she ever would have guessed he was capable of, though she immediately guessed that was unfair of her -- along the length of her spine, sending waves of shivers through her. She grabbed hold of his chin and did it for real this time, pressed her mouth hard against his and made him kiss her and kiss her well. She opened her mouth against his and heard _him_ make a sound this time, the most wonderful little groan that Nate couldn't have heard but _she_ did, and if she was honest with herself, it was better than a standing ovation.

They paid for that little moment. A hasty retreat had to be be beaten, Eliot grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs so sharply that she asked him as they were running if it wouldn't be less trouble for him to just pick her up.

"You're too big," he said, barely glancing at her, and only when she stopped and the force of it jerked him backwards did he look over his shoulder, see her appalled face and dropped jaw, and sigh. "_Tall_," he specified, and she nodded and started running again. Then started moving a little more quickly when a shot -- silenced, of course -- embedded itself in the wall right about where her head had been only a moment before.

And they'd had to do a great deal of thinking on the fly, but there'd been that lovely arrest of Arrington outside, and Parker got to use her explosives, so _she_, at least, was happy.

Nate, however, was most definitely _not_ happy. He was in the middle of telling them all what an awful disaster it had been, how lucky they were to have pulled it out, and Sophie couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, "I had fun."

A little choke from Eliot's end of the table was all anyone else contributed, since they all knew she was the only one who could get away with arguing with Nate at times like these, when of course the job wasn't what he was angry about at all. Sophie smirked, and Nate just gave a twitch that she found rather delightful.

"Anyway," she continued, "it could've gone a great deal worse."

That, at least, none of them could argue with.


End file.
